socomfandomcom-20200215-history
SOCOM: US Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3
SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 is a third-person shooter for the Playstation Portable and sequel to SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALS Fireteam Bravo 2. Players take on the role of Wraith and leads Fireteam Bravo on a mission to a post-Soviet state. Campaign Plot The player takes on the role of Commander Calvin "WRAITH" Hopper '''and must lead a SEAL team in a covert operation in a matter of national security to track down and interrogate former KGB agent, '''Vasyli Gozorov, who is believed to be withholding information on a forthcoming attack with weapons of mass destruction.. The team involves his former commander who appeared in FTB2, SANDMAN and two new SEALs namely; Toro (who recently just graduated from BUD/S training) and Raven. They head on to Koratvia, a fictional Post-Soviet country in the Baltic region. After breaching Gozorov's office in a small town of the Koratvian seaboard, they discover a weapons cache and after being ambushed by a RPG blast, WRAITH commands everybody to take the submachine guns in the weapons cache. After finding an injured gunman, the team questions him and he proceeds to tell the team that he is from the Koratvian Revolutionary Army but says nothing more other than where they were stationed in. The team heads to a KRA outpost in the industrial region of the Koslovosk, the capital, only to find out that there is a large stash of weapons caches, and a hostage which identifies himself as De Bruyn, a member of the private military contracting firm, Talon International, and reveals that the KRA are attempting to eliminate them because of something that their boss said. WRAITH and his team then arrive at the Baltiysk Port, where the Talon International's headquarters in the region was located. There, the SEALs attempt to get in contact with the PMC leader while an ensuing firefight with the KRA and PMC mercs was still in place. Under heavy rain, they fought their way inside the PMC base. The PMC, being pushed back by the KRA, the SEALs decided to assist them. In the last cutscene that follows the mission, SANDMAN, and the rest of the team realizes that the person DeBruyn refers to as "Rawlins" was actually LONESTAR, a former Navy SEAL and SANDMAN's former teammate. WRAITH continued on to ask about why is the KRA attempting to eliminate the PMC members. LONESTAR replied that he discovered a chemical WMD of some kind that his firm was asked to transport, but the request was declined. The KRA, knowing that Talon Int. somehow posed a threat after they declined, decided to eliminate them to keep the chemical weapons a secret. The team heads off to an old decommissioned missile base in Northern Koratvia where the chemical weapons were located. Once they moved into the building where the barrels are, TORO confirms that it's cyclosarin gas. But fortunately, the scientists knew what they were doing, and separated the gases into binary forms, making it easier to destroy. As the team head to extraction under fire, TORO discovers an opportunity to get at the buyer, but failed when an enemy tosses a stun grenade. Just as the rest of the team recovers from the flashbang's effects, they see TORO unconcious, being dragged and loaded into a truck. A small feud ensues within the team as SANDMAN and RAVEN argues over TORO's subsequent result of his action. WRAITH, without much choice and with time running out, decides to trust LONESTAR as he's the only help they can get, much to SANDMAN's dismay. The three then boards inside a helicopter of Talon Int. and LONESTAR decides to help the team in getting TORO back. They tracked the KRA to a Gainza Kalns, a mountainious region in South Central Koratvia. LONESTAR and the three SEALs fastrope on the south face of the mountain just below the ridgeline and proceeds down to the summit where the KRA stronghold (a former ski resort) is located. After searching the tram lodge and the village, they find Toro in the ski lodge's basement. Just as the team takes TORO back and exits the ski lodge, a sniper shoots Lonestar and kills him instantly. After the SEALs had their extraction put on hold, WRAITH decides to infiltrate the KRA's communications center, a heavy fortified base in an isolated region. They encountered many firefights as well as battling numerous KRA soldiers and an armoured vehicle along the way. The team mostly fought in pitch black darkness much to their advantage. In the central command room, they find an unarmed KRA soldier and interrogate him. The soldier's statements confirms that Vasili Gozorov did in fact supplies and funds the KRA from his contacts in the Russian military. They also had enough intel to find Gozorov's whereabouts. They then travels to his hideout, an old Prussian estate in the countryside. After infiltrating, the SEALs face off against numerous KRA gunmen and an attack helicopter. Gozorov is then cornered at the rooftop of his estate and is forced to surrender. But Gozorov, hesitant to give up, quickly pulls out a pistol and tries to shoot the SEALs, but Wraith kills him before he could pull the trigger. The team learns that the KRA are out to kill the president in an attempt to overthrow the government. The team, in civilian clothes and armed only with sidearms, goes to the city center of Koslovosk and finds it deserted with civilians and swarmed with KRA gunmen. With the help of DeBryun (whom the team rescued earlier), the team is re-supplied with new firearms that were smuggled there in a boat through the river. Just as the team reaches the Koratvian Indepedence Hall, a firefight ensues between the presidential security group and the KRA. The president is forced to hide in the palace grounds as the KRA assaults the building led by former Spetznaz Colonel, Yegor Ryakovsky. The squad went after Ryakovsky and chases him through the palace. After killing Ryakovsky and his men, they successfully rescue the president, telling him to "go somewhere safe" and to forget about them. The SEALs left the country after being extracted by US Navy personnel on a patrol craft. At the ending, WRAITH tells his men to forget about what happened and promises them that he will treat them for a drink and vacation. Custom Missions Custom Missions is a game mode playable on the single-player missions' maps. The player selects a mission from the ones they have unlocked, selects the difficulty level, enemy type that appears, enemy density, whether the player's SEAL team appears or not, and more. The missions generally only use parts of the maps they come from rather than the whole original map. Multiplayer SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 has Adhoc and Infrastracture-based competitive multiplayer mode. However, the Infrastracture mode was shut down in September 2012. Command Equity is not required to buy new weapons and gear; everything is unlocked from the start. Players can create their own custom soldier in the option menu at the main menu of the game. Certain character pieces and outfits must be unlocked using Command Equity. Gameplay *The FTB3 like the other FTB series includes the original Lock On mechanism to aim since there is only one analog stick is on the PSP. *There are over 70 guns to use in both singleplayer and multiplayer. Co-op and Singleplayer both need the player to buy the weapons but in multiplayer everything is already owned. *SOCOM FTB3 has 16 player multiplayer. With the great array of weapons, SOCOM quickly became a hit on multiplayer. The infrastracture servers, however, were shut down September 2012. *Co-op can have 4 players working together on a campaign or a custom mission. The infrastracture network servers, however, were shut down September 2012. *There are medals that need to be earned in order to unlock weapons. These medals are earned by playing the game and earning a certain number of kills or headshots and so on. *Competitive multiplayer lets you have a customized character. You must unlock and buy the items to create a player for online play. Weapons/Gear Assault Rifles *STG 77 *SCFR- LW *SCFR-HW *RA-14 *MK. 14 Mod 0 *AK-103 *AK-47 *AK-74M *AKS-74u *M16A4 *M4A1 *416 *417 *MK. 18 Mod 0 *Famas *Val Sub Machine Guns *MK5 *MP7 *MK9 *9mm Sub *F90 *Bizon *MK5SD Light Machine Guns *RTK-74M *249 *MK. 46 *MK. 48 *MG4 Shotguns *R870 Pistols *Mk. 23 *Y-PYA Sniper Rifles *SR-25 *M24 SWS Trivia * In the first two games of the FTB series, the entire gameplay only allows a two-man fireteam. FTB3 however, introduces a four-man squad throughout the campaign and custom missions. * This is the only game on the Fireteam Bravo series that does not feature HQ (who in the first two FTB games, used to inform and guide the player throughout the gameplay through radio). * BRONCO, the support gunner who was introduced in FTB2, also does return in this game. * SANDMAN '''is no longer the playable character in this campaign missions and he is no longer the fireteam's commander. On both roles, his position is replaced by '''WRAITH. This is due to the fact that it had been years since he retired from active service prior to FTB3. * This is the only game in the FTB series that does not feature artillery, mortar, or air support. * Compared to the first two FTB games, Fireteam Bravo 3 features by far, the most number of weapons in the entire gameplay. * Although a UH-60 Black Hawk on the game's cover, no Black Hawk helicopter nor any of its variant appeared in the game. Instead, an unknown helicopter (either a AW101, S61-R or a NH90) is featured throughout the game (both during the landing on the opening cutscene and during the fast-rope sequence as well as the one on the aircraft carrier's deck during the training stage). However, none of the three mentioned helicopters is used nor in service within the US Navy. * The jolly rogers insignia on various F-18s appears in the training stage, this might indicate the presence of VFA-103. * The Nimitz class aircraft carrier in the game also appears to be unknown as the markings only indicate S6 on its superstructure and not its pennant number as based on the US Navy's hull classification system. * Several WWII-era fighter planes (Bell P-39) with a Soviet Air Force roundel appeared on the sixth mission prior to being destroyed by C4 charges, which is part of the mission's secondary objectives. Category:Games Category:PSP Games Category:PSP-only games Category:SOCOM Category:Fireteam Bravo